


What Has Come To Pass

by 19811945



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19811945/pseuds/19811945
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, Lucius, Draco, Severus and Tom Voldemort , gets locked in a room reading about Harry's life, and Dumbledore's fake prophecy. More people along the way. Rated T to be sure with language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Prologue **

Remus and Sirius, who hiding out in Sirius’s mothers’ room in Grimmauld Place from Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (who were forumulating their own plans in controlling Harry to their own means), were talking about Harry and what happened to him during the tri-wizard tournament and trying to formulate a plan to get Harry away from the Dursley’s. Remus was suddenly popped out of the room with Sirius, who had a face saying “ha, ha Moony, nice prank,” and he himself popped out of the room, and they found themselves looking at each other in a very comfortable room, which was something similar to the Room of Requirement.

“Okay, Sirius what kind of prank did you play?” asked Remus.

“Me, play a prank! No Remus it was you who played the prank? Better question, where are we?” Sirius asked Remus.

“That is the first sensible question you asked and the answer is: No bloody idea!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was in his room at Privet Drive going over again and again what had happened in the graveyard with Voldemort and the killing of one of his friend and peer – Cedric. He felt some kind of magic being performed before he found himself popped into the Room of Requirement.

“Harry!” both Sirius and Remus exclaimed at the sudden appearance of Harry.

“Hi Sirius, hello Professor Lupin. Where the hell am I, because I was just in my room at Privet Drive,” he asked both Sirius and Remus.

“First of all Harry, please call me Remus, I haven’t been your teacher for over a year. And for second, we don’t know. We popped in this room just as well.”

  
  
  
  
  
Both Fred and George where in their room at Grimmauld Place, coming up with which items they want to try and sell at Hogwarts for this year. They were both pleased at Harry’s little gift to them on the Hogwarts Express, and they both agreed that they will give their silent partner some of their products to do pranking. As they were so engrossed in their planning, they didn’t notice the magic of popping them from one place to another, both suddenly realised they had company and they were in the Room of Requirement.

As soon as they laid their eyes on Harry, both Fred and George hi-fived Harry. They were working extremely hard on their products, thanks to a certain mischievous green eyed Gryffindor.

Both Remus and Sirius asked “What products are you working on?”

“Pranking materials”, both Fred and George answered mysteriously.

“What kind?” asked Sirius, eyes twinkling like mad, “Do you want any help?”

“No,… we good. We have… already have… plans in… place,” said Fred and George with Remus and Sirius looked between them as in a tennis match, when they were talking. “We are…ready…to go…into business…at the…end off…the school… year…after taking…our NEWTS”.

“Who gave you the money to start it?” asked Remus.

“We have…recently acquired…a silent backer…, we cannot say…who this person is…, as the person…wish to remain…anonymous”, said the Weasley twins, again together.

  
  
  
  
  
While Tom and Lucius where in the study of Malfoy Manor, discussing some future endeavours, for when Tom himself was back at full strength. Draco was up in his room wondering around the Manor looking lost, but wondering what the heck his father has been up to recently because he’s becoming skittish by the day. Draco suddenly popped into the room and when spied Potter, he tried to pull his wand out at Potter, but Remus was faster with an Expelliarmus.

“Give me my wand back, werewolf,” scowled Draco.

“Not until you have calmed down”, replied Remus.

“Why would I need to calm down for, Werewolf?” asked Draco aggressively.

“Malfoy, shut the hell up. Can’t you tell we are in the same boat as you!” stated Harry.

  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes after Draco appeared, suddenly both Tom and Lucius appeared as well.

“Father, Lupin decided to take my wand”, whined Draco. “Do something,” stamping his foot down like a five year old.

"Only because Draco decided to pull his wand on me!" explained Harry to Lucius. "I don't even have my wand on me".

Lucius looked over to Harry, “Prove it!” Harry then proceeded to empty all of his pockets, and shoving up sleeves to prove that he did not have his wand on him.

"Draco, what did I tell you about pulling your wand on unarmed people? That talk will be reiterated shortly", Lucius said in a most scary voice possible.

  
  
  
  
  
Severus was in the potion's lab at Hogwarts going through the list of potions that were needed for the infirmary for the upcoming year. He himself found himself popped into the Room of Requirement with the other guests. He growled.

"Hello, Snivellus", said Sirius in a most degrading manner possible.

"Sirius, shut up", said Harry, with a hand connecting to the back of Sirius' head.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and floating in the middle of the room a letter appeared, and to one side both Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge, both tied up each to a chair, along with a gag/silencing charm (mainly on Umbridge).

Everyone had a startled/dumb look on their faces, looking between the letter and the two pigs that had appeared. Harry shook his head out of his stupor and took the initiative and started to read the letter to everyone.

_Dear Remus, Sirius, Harry, Fred, George, Draco, Lucius, Severus and Tom (and guests)_

_Please don't be alarmed with each other, but there is a very good answer to why you are here. You are here to change the future that was set out for you by Dumbledore and his fake prophecy. I'm sorry to say that five of you will not make it to the end of the war. I will say this, Dumbledore did get his just desserts, at the cost of an innocent child._

_As you will see, you now have two extra guests – Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic and Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary for the Minister – both of which are bound and gagged. These two will cause Harry harm, especially Umbridge, during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts._

_Remus, Sirius, you are both like a father, or closest to a father Harry has. Please don't pass judgment on all of Harry's adventures or misdeeds, but please be patient in the understanding of his motives. One thing you must do is let go of your hate against Slytherin House, and most importantly, Severus. Harry needs the three of you to work together to win the war._

Both Remus and Sirius wanted to disagree with that statement, well more Sirius than Remus.

_Severus, you have to listen to the books as your preconceived ideas of Harry as a spoiled prince are totally wrong, in fact they are the complete opposite of what he has done, and what he has to achieve. Both you and Harry had a similar upbringing. Don't forget, Lily would want you to help Harry, not hinder him._

_Severus’ mask is indifferent, but inside he is shocked to the core. Potter having the same upbringing, bah…I just listen to the story, who knows what will happen._

_Fred and George, you are the only two Weasley's that Harry trusts completely and that are not under Dumbledore's thumb completely. I am forever grateful for what you did to Harry when you rescued him during the summer before second year. Fred, stick close to George. Mischief Managed._

_Draco, you will finally understand why Harry did not shake your hand on the train to Hogwarts in first year, and why he thinks you are a spoiled brat. Lucius, even though you are into pureblood supremacy, you have created a brat in Draco, please instil some proper manners in him. He needs to learn to stand up for himself and not run to you as someone tells him off, one way or another._

_As you can see, Tom is actually Lord Voldemort, minus all the alterations he has done to himself over the years and especially at the graveyard a few weeks ago. The time spent from his resurrection till now, has helped him to regain some of his sanity, and started to work towards better intergrating muggle-born, muggle-raised and half-bloods better into the Wizarding World. Please refrain from hexing Tom, but keep an open mind on why he did it in the first place._

_Tom you have been the most manipulated by Dumbledore, in a sense, he made you stay at that horrible orphanage when you were growing up. He was already making sure he was to become headmaster of Hogwarts at the time. The prophecy between yourself and Harry was to cancel each of you out – as Yin and Yang. Both of your powers are more powerful than Dumbledore's. Even Grindlewald was more powerful than Dumbledore. But that's another story (it might be told during this stories). In the end, Dumbledore wants to be the ultimate leader that everyone looks up to._

_As you can see there is a pile of books on the coffee table:_

_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone** _   
_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets** _   
_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban** _   
_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire** _   
_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix** _   
_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince** _   
_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows** _

_Please read the books in that order._

_I still haven't decided whether or not to add more people when the time arises (those who are truly loyal to Harry)._

_With love from a family member,_

_T.R.L. & G.W._

"Right, who wants to read", asked Sirius.

"I will," stated Harry.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The text in bold belongs to J.K. Rowling.

 

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

 

 **“Harry Potter and the Philospher’s Stone”,** read Harry.

__

_**Harry Potter thinks he is an ordinary boy – until he is rescued by a beetle-eyed giant of a man, enrols at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, learns to play Quidditch and does battle in a deadly duel. The reason: Harry Potter is a Wizard!** _ _(A/N: Actual text from back of Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)._

 

“Sounds about right about my first year”, mumbled Harry.

 

Remus was wondering what the hell happened to Harry in his first year, even more so when he heard Harry’s words.

 

“Whoo-oo!” screeched Sirius.

 

Remus reached over Harry and smacked Sirius over the head and whispered “Start acting your age and not your shoe size, Padfoot. Do you want the crazy people to think you’re just as crazy as they are?”

**Chapter 1:** ‘ **The Boy Who Lives’** read Harry.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

 

“You’re welcome,” stated the twins in their most pompous Percy voices.

 

“Who are these people, Potter?” asked Draco.

 

“My muggle relatives, unfortunately”, replied Harry, muttering the last bit and scrunching up his face.

 

Remus and Sirius suddenly felt their stomachs drop, fearing that it would be Petunia and her ungodly husband, Vernon. The rest of the room looked at them asking for more information, none of which was being was given. Something was niggling at the back of Severus’ mind regarding this, but he disregard’s it.

**[…]**

 

“What nonsense?” asked Lucius.

 

“The entire Wizarding world,” replied Harry. “They are scared of things that are not normal to them.”

 

“Normal’s boring,” stated the twins, with Sirius nodding.

 

Then it dawned on them that they were having a polite conversation instead an argument. The others could only stare in disbelief (in Sirius and Snape’s case, absolute horror).

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**

 

“What a beauty!” exclaimed the twins, fanning their faces.

 

“Eww!” replied Sirius and Harry.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.**

_‘Seems Tuney hasn’t changed much’_ thought Snape.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

 

“Are you sure you are related to the walrus, horse, and killer whale, Harry?” asked the twins, smirking.

 

Both Sirius and Remus suddenly had a coughing fit, trying to hide their chuckles, and Snape mentally snorted. The others looked horrified that they could be half human, half animal.

 

“I wouldn’t be there if I wasn’t,” Harry said, giving them the “duh” look. “I wonder if you will like living with them”, looking at the twins with a smirk.

**[The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret…found out about the Potters.]**

 

“There’s nothing wrong with the Potters!” exclaimed Sirius.

 

“There’s plenty wrong with them,” sneered Snape.

 

Sirius started to unseath his wand, but was intercepted by Harry’s look, and pocketed his wand. “No hexing or cursing, Sirius, or you will have me to answer to,” Harry said, giving Sirius the Evans’ patented glare, which Sirius shrank away from. Snape shuddered at how Lily gave him that glare when she got mad at him.

**[…unDursleyish…]**

 

“Not even a word!” mumbled Remus.

**[…if the Potters arrived in the street.]**

 

“Ahh, run for your lives!” shouted the twins.

**[…Dudley mixing with a child like that.]**

 

“A child like what, Harry?” asked Remus.

 

“A witch or wizard,” replied Harry. Both Draco and Snape sneered at Harry’s answer.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being a witch or wizard,” said the twins.

 

“They think it’s the end of the world,” Harry explained.

 

Tom started to mutter, “That’s why I hate muggles, especially those filthy…” He started hissing in pareseltongue in some colourful language, which makes Harry blush, who in turn sent a stinging hex at Tom and said “language Tom, there are children present”, cheekily.

 

“I thought the letter said no hexing,” asked Tom.

 

“Probably means no lethal hexes, jinxes or curses,” replied Harry.

**[…Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.]**

 

“What a brat!” was the general consensus going around the room.

 

"Umm, father, did I do any of that when I was younger?" asked Draco.

 

"No Draco, you did not, well not in my presence anyhow. Sometimes you were left with the house elves, if your mother and I had to do some urgent family business. If you did, you wouldn't have been able to sit down for a week," replied Lucius.

 

The Weasley twins shifted in their seats and George said, "If we did that at home, my dad would smack our backsides so we wouldn't sit down for a month, he would use the special Weasley wooden spoon, and mum would give us chores till we left school". Fred nodded.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

 

“Observant much!” sneered Draco with Snape nodding.

 

“They don’t observe much unless you give them food,” mumbled Harry.

**[…Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls…]**

 

"Dudley, little!" exclaimed Harry, his eyebrows going up into his hairline. They all gave Harry a look asking why Dudley is like that.

 

"Dudley likes to eat, and he eats constantly, so with what the twins said earlier, Dudley is as large as a baby killer whale." explained Harry, the others had horror-stricken faces.

 

“Why would they allow him to eat so much?” said a shocked Lucius, “obviously they don’t know to raise a child!”

 

“Easy, Mr Malfoy, they don’t”, replied Harry. “Dudley is fat, and I am skinny – see how good the parenting is?!”

**[…a cat reading a map.]**

 

“Minnie!” exclaimed Sirius, Remus, Fred and George at the same time, then they looked at each other, grinning.

 

“How do you know?” asked rest of the group, apart from Harry, “Who’s Minnie?”

 

“It’s Professor McGonagall,” replied Harry. “Have you seen her animagus form?” talking to the rest of the group. Then it dawned on the rest of the group (apart from Tom, as this has happened after they had graduated) that they have seen Professor McGonagall in that form or other.

**[…What could he have been thinking of?]**

 

"He thinks!" exclaimed Harry in disbelief, then mumbled "I thought he was born stupid!"

 

All the other occupants looked at Harry worriedly, thinking #what have these people done to him?’

**[…It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no,** _**looking** _ **at the sign; cats couldn't read maps** _**or** _ **signs.]**

 

“Minnie can,” said Sirius.

 

**[…People in cloaks.]**

 

Thought of ' _one track mind'_ was going through everybody's head.

 

"Cloaks aren't strange!" said the two Malfoys.

 

"They are to muggles." replied Harry. "They went out of fashion couple of centuries ago."

 

“Cloaks are good,” replied Lucius in a huff.

**[…The nerve of him!]**

 

"They wore the cloaks to drive only you up the wall, Dursley," sneered Snape.

 

Fred and George were caught between shock and complete amusement at Snape. They couldn't believe that their most despised potions master could and can make a joke.

**[…Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.]**

 

"What is with all the drills?" sneered Draco.

 

"He lives for drills, Malfoy." replied Harry.

 

"What are they used for then?" asked Draco.

 

"Drills help you build things or destroy things, depending on what kind of drill it is and what you are doing with it. Since muggles don't have magic, they found other ways to build and demolish things. Drills are one of them." replied Harry.

 

"Ahh." replied all the purebloods. Draco suddenly looked at the twins worriedly, as they now have a knowing look of what a drill is.

 

"Harry, you just gave a better answer as to what a drill is than my father gives. Even though he's got muggles constantly on the brain." said Fred, shaking his head fondly.

 

“I should really give him a ‘Dummy how to…’ on muggles for Christmas,” said Harry thoughtfully.

**[…He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across…]**

 

"He walked!" exclaimed Harry.

 

**[…the road to buy himself a bun from the bakers opposite.]**

 

"Ah! The only time he exercises is to get more food." said Harry.

 

"How big is he?" blurted Draco, then suddenly blushed.

 

"You'll have nightmares if you found out how big he is," replied the Weasley twins, shuddering. “You don’t want to know,” stated Harry at the same time.

**[…Mr. Dursley stopped dead.]**

 

"I wish!" said Harry.

 

"Harry, you don't want to wish that on your relatives!" scolded Remus.

 

“Don’t tell me what to think about my ‘so-called family’, Professor,” retorted Harry, with a Evans’ patented glare.

**[He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid** **. **]****

 

"I see what you mean, and I’m sorry what I said," whispered Remus in his ear, "but no more wishing them horrid things and such," Harry nodded.

**[…called Potter who had a son called Harry.]**

 

"He doesn't know your name?" asked Tom.

 

"Still doesn't," replied Harry, thinking about his life at the Dursley’s. He suddenly looked up at Tom, and then he realized who he was talking to.

**[…It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.]**

 

"Eww!" said Remus, Sirius, Fred and George, all thinking that those are not even good names.

 

**[** **" **Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.]****

 

"He knows that word!"

 

"What word would that be, Potter!" sneered Draco.

 

Harry decided not to answer him, still trying to get over his shock that Vernon Dursley knows that word.

**[…Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"]**

 

"That sounds like Flitwick!" said Fred thoughtfully.

 

“Or one of his relatives!” said George.

**[And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.]**

 

"His arms fit!” exclaimed Harry.

**[…because he didn't approve of imagination.]**

 

"Not…approve…of…imagination…!" both Fred and George slid off the coach onto their knees. They both suddenly turned to Harry, "Harry, how did you survive in that environment?"

**[…]**

 

"Not going to work," sing-songed Sirius, Fred and George.

 

"You should know," sneered Snape, and then muttered "Since you do nothing but pranks." Remus heard Snape and sniggered.

**[…]**

 

"What a brat!" sneered Remus. "I'm going to give him a piece of Moony at the next full moon, then he can have something to complain about."

 

Draco, Harry, Fred and George all looked at Remus. "He's usually a mild mannered man, not a blood thirsty werewolf."

**[…]**

 

"I think that's Ted Tonks, Andromeda's husband." said Sirius.

 

"Aunt Andromeda! You know Aunt Andromeda?" asked Draco.

 

"Know her? Of course I know her! I'm her cousin. Out of all the family, she's my favourite cousin." replied Sirius.

 

"You're related to him?" asked a stunned Harry.

 

"Yes. He may be family by blood, but your family by choice Harry." said Sirius.

**[…]**

 

"Her _crowd!_ " exclaimed Lucius.

 

"The wizarding world, Mr Malfoy." said Harry. "You shouldn't take to heart what the Dursleys have to say."

 

"I'll try, but…" Lucius trailed off.

**[…]**

 

"You're named after Harold, your mother's father, Harry. Although Petunia should have known that." said Sirius. "Your name is more favourable these days." Harry grinned like a lunatic after that bit of information.

 

**[…]**

 

"Chicken." coughed the twins.

**[…]**

 

"Minnie's still there!" said Sirius, seemingly shell-shocked. "Merlin, she's definitely got a lot of patience."

**[…]**

 

"Waiting for who?" asked the twins excitedly, bouncing up and down in their chairs.

 

"If you shut up then you'd find out." replied Harry, giving them a mysterious smile.

**[…]**

 

"He was _so_ wrong! Wish he wasn't though." mumbled Harry.

 

"Remember what I said Harry." Remus said, slightly scolding Harry.

**[…]**

 

"Yay!" shouted Sirius, Remus, Fred and George.

**[…]**

 

"Cool!" said the twins with an identical evil grin on each other's faces, thinking of all the pranks they could do with that object.

**[…]**

 

"Ha, told you it was Minnie!" shouted Sirius and he started to do a jig. Harry pulled him down. "You don't want to be hexed by Snape, do you?" Snape was looking ready to kill the mutt with all his stupid interruptions.

**[…]**

 

"Minnie, ruffled! She's never ruffled!" exclaimed Sirius. "Hey Remus remember all the pranks we did at school, she was never ruffled then!"

 

Remus patted Sirius on the head and said "calm down." Harry looked slightly uncomfortable, remembering how he, Ron, and Hermione went to her at the end of first year.

 

**[…]**

 

"You would be if you had been sitting on a brick wall all day!" said Draco.

 

**[…]**

 

Draco looked absolutely gobsmacked that he thought like Professor McGonagall. The twins and Harry all smirked at him.

 

**[…]**

 

"It shouldn't have been a day for parties." mumbled Remus and Sirius, heads lowered remembering their fallen comrades, only Harry heard what they said. A small amount of sadness went through Snape's eyes before his face went back to being expressionless.

**[…]**

 

"He didn't have much sense." said Lucius. Diggle works at the Ministry and Lucius met him during his many meetings with the Minister at the Ministry. Everybody who's ever met him agrees.

 

**[…]**

 

Fred, George, Draco and Harry's eyes went wide, and they said "wow."

 

**[…]**

 

"A what?" asked the purebloods – mainly, Sirius, Lucius and Draco.

 

**[…]**

 

Both Harry and Snape smirked at them for various reasons, though they didn't see each other's smirks.

 

**[…]**

 

"Bloody muggle lover." muttered Tom.

 

**[…]**

 

"Ha, he admits it." smirked Tom.

 

**[…]**

 

All the occupants went a little green at that piece of information.

 

"TMI." mumbled Harry.

 

"What's TMI, Harry?" asked Remus.

 

"Too Much Information."

 

Rest of the group went "Ah."

**[…]**

 

Both Remus and Sirius bowed their heads for their fallen brother and sister. Snape had a brief flash of sadness for Lily go through his eyes before putting on his blank expression once again.

 

**[…]**

 

"I didn't know that she cared about my parents like that." said Harry.

 

"To Minerva, your parents were like her children, and you were like her grandchild." explained Remus.

**[…]**

 

' _Oh, he knows_.' thought Harry ' _he definitely knows_.'

**[…]**

 

"What's wrong with that?" asked Fred and George.

 

"Muggle clocks tell you the time, unlike the clock at the Burrow." said Harry, then he grinned. "I like your clock."

**[…]**

 

"I really wished you hadn't of." mumbled Harry.

 

"What was that, Potter?" asked Snape.

 

"You'll soon find out that I'm not the spoiled prince you think I am." replied Harry.

 

**[…]**

 

"A letter!" screeched Sirius and Remus.

 

"What was in it, Harry?" asked Remus.

 

"I didn't know that there was letter when I was dropped off, Remus." replied Harry.

 

**[…]**

 

"I wish they didn't." mumbled Harry.

 

**[…]**

 

"I trust Hagrid with my life." replied the twins, Harry, Sirius and Remus.

 

**[…]**

 

"Spooky!" said the twins.

 

**[…]**

 

"What was what?" asked Sirius.

 

"If you shut up, Sirius, then you'll find out." said Harry, giving him a Lily type glare again, which he took no notice of, but both Remus and Snape cringed at. Both of which had a similar stare from Lily at some point.

**[…]**

 

"My motorbike." sang Sirius. He got up and did a victory dance. Remus sent him a stinging hex, which made him sit back down.

**[…]**

 

"It took me and Hagrid nearly four hours to get to you Harry." said Sirius. "You were cuddle up to your mum, trying to get her to wake up…" his voice then broke, with unashamed tears rolling down his face, remembering what he had to go through just to get to Harry.

 

Harry gave him a one armed hug, and whispered, "I'm still here, Sirius."

 

The rest of the room looked absolutely horrified that Sirius and Hagrid had to go through the rubble of the house just to get to Harry. All were thinking that he could have died.

 

"You did some accidental magic to stop the rest of the roof caving on top of you Harry. You put up a shield charm around yourself and your mum." said Sirius, looking right at Harry's eyes.

 

**[…]**

 

"Wish I didn't have that scar in such a prominent place." mumbled Harry.

 

**[…]**

 

"I take offence to that." said Sirius.

 

"Why?" asked Draco.

 

"You'll find out in the third book." replied Harry.

 

**[…]**

 

"He left you on a doorstep!" screeched both Remus and Sirius.

 

"Yes, both my aunt and uncle made sure I knew where I came from." replied Harry. "They told me that I was left on their doorstep."

 

"You could have gotten a cold, Harry! Or worse…" said Sirius. He suddenly turned himself into Snuffles, as he couldn't deal with the emotions of finding out that Harry was left on the doorstep of his relatives.

 

Dracos', Lucius', Toms', George's and Fred's jaws dropped to the floor when Sirius turned into a dog.

**[…]**

 

"Oh boy, if the twinkle's gone out, then he must be doing something bad." said Remus.

 

**[…]**

 

"Me and Sirius weren't celebrating that night. Just lost my brother and sister in all but blood, and people were celebrating your downfall Tom." stated Remus, not capable of being completely mad at Tom.

 

**[…]**

 

"Oh, I definitely needed more than just luck." mumbled Harry.

 

"Harry has more than just good luck, he gets bad luck in equal buckets." said the twins, sniggering at all the escapades that Harry had done, and how he got out of them.

**[…]**

 

"I hate that name." mumbles Harry. "Right, that's the end of the chapter."

 

"What name would that be, Potter?" asked Draco.

 

"For once, Ferret, I'm not going to argue with you. You will find out by either listening or reading the books, then you will find out why I hate that name." replied Harry. The other occupants (barring the twins) were shocked at Harry's outburst. The twins all knew of Harry's sudden outbursts of anger when people push too far with him.

 

"Potter, we will be talking soon about your supposed fame." said Snape.

 

"Yes sir." replied Harry.

 

Suddenly a note appeared in the thin air:

_Harry and Severus:_

_After you have finished the reading the first four chapters of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, please go to Gringotts._

_Harry you will need to lockdown your accounts because Dumbledore has been stealing from your accounts, and the Goblins would like to run an audit and be able to get all your money back to you._

_Before they will seal the vaults, Harry you will need to take Severus to your family vault because there is a letter for Severus to read. Your magical signature is needed to open the vault in order to get Severus to the letter._

_We have been given permission (from Gringotts themselves) to send you a portkey. It will directly deposit you into a private office where you will meet your account manager._

_T.R.L. & G.W._

 

"Right, who wants to read next?" asked Harry.

 

"I will." replied Remus, with Sirius chuckling at his book mad friend, who returned to his human form before the reading of the note.

 

A/N2: I would like to ask if any of you would like to be become my beta, as I know I have made mistakes with some of the wording/spelling/grammar, etc. Please PM me if you would like to become my beta. Thanks.

 


	3. The Vanishing Glass

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The text in bold belongs to J.K. Rowling.

 

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

 

 **Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass**  said Remus.

 

“Accidental magic?” asked Sirius.

 

“Yes”, replied Harry, smirking.

 

“Why are smirking?” asked Remus.

 

“You’ll see”, said Harry, still smirking.

 

“I’ve got a feeling you are going to say those words quite a lot”, said Sirius.

 

“May be, and depends on what questions you ask” said Harry cheekily.

 

“Don’t give me that look”, said Remus, “your father gave us that look when he was planning a prank”.

**[…]**

 

“Not at all”, exclaimed the twins, with George fainting onto Fred. “The Burrow changes everyday”.

**[…]**

 

Fred, George, and Harry started snickering at the mental images. The rest just totally ignored them, with Snape thinking _typical Gryffindor’s_.

**[…]**

 

“Did she lose a bet or something, Harry?” asked the twins, straight faced but with their eyes full of mirth.

**[…]**

 

“Are you still there, Harry?” asked Remus.

 

“Yes, I’m still there, unfortunately”, replied Harry.

**[…]**

 

“Aaagghh”, screamed the twins with their hands over their ears changing, “just like mum, just like mum”.

 

**[…]**

 

“Give him time”, muttered the twins.

 

**[…]**

 

“That’s because it’s a memory, Harry”, said the twins mockingly.

 

“Well, I know that now, guys”, replied Harry.

 

“You remember my bike…” said Sirius with his eyes goggled. He was clearly impressed with Harry’s memory.

**[…]**

 

“You…cooked…” said Remus, in a disbelief voice.

 

“Yes, since I was six or seven”, replied Harry. Everyone else’s eyes suddenly popped out. Harry then realised that this was the wrong thing to say. “I cook because I love to cook, plus if Aunt Petunia cooks, it’s basically crap. It turns out I’m the best cook in the house. It’s the only thing they know that I enjoy, even if it’s a chore”.

**[…]**

 

“He didn’t say anything, you wretched woman”, Remus growled out.

 

**[…]**

 

“Wish I had forgotten”, muttered Harry. For once, he wished he had a proper birthday, with friends, like all the birthdays Dudley had, except for the excessive amount of presents.

**[…]**

 

“You…slept…where?” ground out both Sirius and Remus. “How long where you under the stairs for?” asked Remus, his usual brown eyes glowing amber.

 

“For the first ten years, until my first Hogwarts letter”, replied Harry.

 

“Why did they do that?” asked Sirius.

 

“They said I was a freak, a burden, that my parents died in a car crash…” Harry trailed off.

 

“CAR CRASH”, shouted rest of the room.

 

“I killed your parents, why did they lie to you that they died in a muggle contraption”, asked Tom, his voice almost serpent-like.

 

“To keep me, sad, depressed, tried with all their might to get rid of my magic in any way, shape or form, apart from physically beating, apart from Dudley, who regularly tried to beat me up”, replied Harry.

 

Snape stomach just dropped. He just realised that Harry had a similar upbringing to him, if not, worse than his. Snape made a metal note to talk to Harry when they are at Gringrotts, in order to apologise for all the nasty comments he made to him over the years.

**[…]**

 

Everyone present, their jaws dropped, thinking how many presents did he get.

**[…]**

 

“What are those things, Potter?” asked Draco.

 

“They are all muggle inventions. The computer can do a variety of things, from typing documents to playing electronic games on it. A television is like a mixture of a wizarding photograph and a pensieve but with sound. The racing bike is equivalent to a racing broom. Sorry if that answer is pants, but Hermoine is better at answering such questions”, said Harry.

 

All the purebloods still didn’t fully understood, but they definitely understood about the broom/bike.

**[…]**

 

“Hope that’s not you”, growled Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

 

“That’s good, I suppose”, said Sirius.

**[…]**

 

“We’ve seen Harry run in first year”, said Fred, sniggering.. “All of the Gryffindor Quidditch team couldn’t keep up with him”.

 

“Oliver did a training programme, and Harry was the only one, apart from Oliver, that was still standing after two hours practice in the beginning”, said George.

 

Everybody was looking at Harry, how in the wonder that someone that small can be so strong, so feisty, so determined, in what everybody expected of him and more.

**[…]**

 

Everyone looked green. Harry then stood up, un-tucked his t-shirt, “This t-shirt was Dudley’s, four years ago”. Everyone’s eyes popped out.

 

“How big can this kid get?” asked Snape, minus all the usual sneers and snark.

 

“He grows out a few inches every year, sir”, replied Harry, “and trust me sir, that is literally”.

**[…]**

 

“James”, whispered Remus and Sirius.

**[…]**

_Lily_ , thought Snape.

**[…]**

 

“How many times have you punched on the nose, Harry?” asked the twins.

 

“Too many to count”, replied Harry.

**[…]**

 

“You liked it”, gawked the twins. “What happened to make you hate it?”

 

“That was before I know what had happened to my parents. It was something that the Dursleys couldn’t take away from me. I hate it now, along with my fame. I don’t want to be remembered as the Boy-Who-Lived. People forget that my parents died that night, and I became an orphan. I want to be remembered for something that I remember doing, not something that I can’t remember”, said Harry, panting slightly.

 

Draco and Snape both looked down in shame, as they both bullied and belittled Harry regarding his fame. Lucius noted that both his friend and son doing this and raised his eyebrows and had a quite conversation with Tom. They both needed to talk to them regarding this.

 

Remus and Sirius were looking at Harry, thinking that he is one hell of a leader when he finishes Hogwarts. Hell, he’s even better than James at making speeches, and that was saying something.

 

Fred and George were grinning at Harry, they already knew from past experience and from listening to Ron, Hermoine and Ginny about Harry when he gets going. And how they were ready to help him, whenever he makes these sensational speeches.

**[…]**

 

“Still can’t believe she lied to you about that”, said Sirius.

 

“She lies to me all the time, so whilst there I’ve developed a very thick skin, and whatever she says know, I don’t believe it”, says Harry.

**[…]**

 

Remus looked scandalised. “Harry, how do you learn by not asking questions?”

 

“You don’t. But I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve to help me with my learning, even if you totally disapprove Remus”, replied Harry.

__

**[…]**

 

“Not going to work”, sing-songed Fred, George, Remus and Sirius.

 

“Your father’s hair was just the same”, said Sirius. “He tries to make his hair even messier, but you just don’t try. Come to think of it, you try and get it tidy”.

**[…]**

 

Sirius and Remus shook their heads in fond memories. Snape growled at the images of his abuser.

**[…]**

 

Fred and George ended up on the floor in hysterics. “I…didn’t…know…you…had…it…in…you”, in between breaths.

 

“Good one pup/cub”, said Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

 

“Thirty six!” exclaimed Draco. “I never get that many for a birthday. Maybe over the year, yes, but at one sitting”.

 

Both Remus and Sirius turned to Harry, gobsmacked. “His face fell for thirty-six presents”, said Remus, “how many presents did you get, Harry?”

 

“Maybe one or two”, said Harry in a small voice.

 

**[…]**

 

“Don’t choke pup, can’t afford to lose you just yet”, cried Sirius.

 

“Sirius, I’m still here”, said Harry, giving him a poke in the ribs to make sure he understood.

 

“How many times did he overturn the table, Harry?” asked Remus.

 

“A few times before then, and a few times since”, admitted Harry.

 

Snape’s stomach was now in total knots. He now knows that Harry’s childhood is a lot worse than he’s, yet he can’t get his head round that Harry is such a nice, kind-hearted child, much like Lily.

 

George and Fred, knew it was bad, since they rescued him from the Dursleys in second year, but they can’t believe that Harry is so nice and kind, especially with all the crap he had to put up with over the years, both at the Dursleys and at Hogwarts.

**[…]**

 

“It was hard work for him”, stated Harry.

**[…]**

 

“Merlin, he can’t count”, exclaimed Remus.

 

“It’s not his fault that he can’t count”, said Harry. “He’s got dyslexia. Primary school has offered to teach Dudley with some extra lessons, and one-on-one lessons to help him, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon totally disagreed with these. They think that Dudley is really, really smart. I had to restrain myself with them, because I wanted to tell them that these lessons are more of a help than an hindrance. These lessons will help him when he leaves school”.

 

“Harry, how do you know about all this?” asked Remus.

 

“I read up on it when Dudley first got diagnosed”, said Harry.

 

**[…]**

 

“This “atta boy” attitude will not help Dudley in any way, shape or form”, seethed Remus.

 

“I know Remus”, said Harry, “he’s already got anti-social behaviour problems”.

 

Remus didn’t look too happy at this. Snape was incensed that a child is worse that Potter Senior at his age (at least Dudley doesn’t have any magic).

**[…]**

 

“They more muggle materialistic things”, stated Harry, before any of the pure bloods opened their mouths.

**[…]**

 

“He has a name” seethed Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

 

“Cats?” stated Sirius. “I hate cats”.

 

“What have cats done to you Sirius?” asked Harry.

 

“One word: Minnie”, stated Sirius.

 

Remus started chuckling. Sirius looked over to Remus “Don’t you dare tell him about it, Remus!”

 

**[…]**

 

“Good on you, Harry”, said Sirius, in a joyous mood.

 

**[…]**

 

“Feeling’s mutual”, said Harry.

 

“Isn’t she the one you-”, said the twins grinning.

 

“Yes”, said Harry, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

 

Rest of the room looked at Harry wondering why Harry hated this woman so badly, that he did something to her and that he’s smiling like a cat got the cream.

**[…]**

_Slytherin tendencies_ thought Snape.

**[…]**

 

“He’s not a dog”, yelled Remus.

 

“I take offence to that Remus”, stated Sirius, causing Remus to look at him thinking he’s gone mad again.

 

**[…]**

 

Cue the twins on the floor laughing like hyenas.

**[…]**

 

“Git!”

**[…]**

 

“Baby faced git!”

**[…]**

 

“If I was in the cupboard, I wouldn’t have been at Hogwarts”, stated Harry before anyone could open their mouth.

 

**[…]**

 

Snape didn’t like it that he didn’t believe Harry did things. _Hang on when did Potter become Harry_ thought Snape.

**[…]**

 

“Are you a metamorphous”, asked Sirius.

 

“No”, replied Harry.

 

“Because your great-grandmother on your dad’s side was a Black, and it runs in the genes. We can get you and Draco checked with Tonks”.

**[…]**

 

“Petunia would have known you have done accidental magic”, explained Remus, “she grow up with Lily, for goodness sake”.

 

**[…]**

 

There was a collected “Eww” going around the room.

**[…]**

 

“What a relief”, grumbled Sirius.

**[…]**

 

Everyone suddenly turned to Harry, gobsmacked.

 

“How old were you when you did that?” asked Remus.

 

“About seven”, replied Harry.

**[…]**

 

“To be honest, I think I flew up there”, said Harry, thinking back to that incident.

 

Snape’s face paled, “Your mother could fly”, suddenly stopping with realisation to whom he was speaking to. Harry just gave him a curious look but let it drop for now on how he knew his mother.

 

“We need to teach you how to lie properly, Harry”, said the twins.

**[…]**

 

 “He likes you Harry”, sang the twins.

**[…]**

 

 “Yah”, shouted Sirius.

 

**[…]**

 

“What an idiot I was”, said Harry, shaking his head. “More to the point, what was I thinking saying that?”

 

Snape rolled his eyes, _typical Gryffindor trait_.

**[…]**

 

“Mine does”, shouted Sirius excitedly, bouncing up and down in his chair.

**[…]**

 

“Still wishing I kept my mouth shut”, mumbled Harry.

**[…]**

 

“Where would we find these cartoons”, asked the twins and Sirius excitedly.

 

“I let you know”, said Harry. Snape groaned internally, Harry could still let them see those idiotic children’s cartoons.

**[…]**

 

“I like lemon ice pops”, stated Harry, smiling.

 

“Lemon ice pops was your mum’s favourite”, stated Sirius and Remus together. “She was pretty upset that Diagon Alley, Hogwarts of Hogsmeade doesn’t sell them. She tried to get the elves at the school to make some for her”.

**[…]**

 

“Don’t insult the gorillas, Harry”, scolded the twins, with their faces straight, but their eyes were full of mirth.

 

"Come to think about it, it does insult the gorillas", replied Harry with a straight face to the twins. The others in the room snorted at that action between Harry and the twins.

**[…]**

 

Growls went around the room, but Sirius’ and Remus’ were more feral, due to their canine backgrounds.

**[…]**

 

“What a brat”, stated Draco. “My backside won’t take it if I talked to my parents like that”.

 

“You got that right”, replied Lucius.

 

**[…]**

 

“Definitely not a good way to wake up in the morning”, mumbled Remus, shaking his head.

**[…]**

 

“Snakes don’t have eyelids”, stated Remus.

 

“This one did, Remus”, said Harry, smirking.

**[…]**

 

“Are you a parselmouth, Harry?” asked Remus.

 

“Yes”.

 

“I know that the Potter’s done have that particular gift. Lily’s muggleborn, so she wouldn’t have it”, said Remus plainly.

 

“I got from a certain person in this room”, stated Harry. “You will find out eventually who gave it to me, but at present, don’t push further on it, and you read more about it in the second book”.

 

“Okay”, said Remus. “At least I know that Rita Skeeter was making it all up”.

 

Apart from the people who were in the Great Hall in Harry’s second year (Remus and Sirius excluded), all looked at Harry in complete and utter awe, that he could speak to snakes and that he's not a dark wizard.

 

**[…]**

 

“Can’t believe you just had a conversation with a snake about Brazil?” stated Sirius and Remus, shaking their heads.

**[…]**

 

“Oh, shut up you, you rat faced kid”, said Sirius, with his face scrunched up. Remus looked at Sirius thinking he’s lost it, because usually he swears a lot worse.

**[…]**

 

“Oi, get away from him you piggy”, shouted the twins. Everyone else snorted at that comment.

 

**[…]**

 

“Ouch!”

**[…]**

 

“What happened, what did you do?” asked the twins and Sirius excitedly.

**[…]**

 

“What a polite snake!” stated Harry, smirking.

**[…]**

 

“It went bye-bye”, smirked Harry.

**[…]**

 

“You are now going to get it kid. Stop getting my cub/pup in trouble”, stated Remus and Sirius.

**[…]**

 

“No…meals…” growled Remus, eyes started to turn amber.

 

Harry went over to Remus, “I’m still alive, Remus, I got some food later on” stated Harry. He kept repeating it until Remus’ eyes started to turn to his normal brown colour and he looked at Harry, appreciating that he could calm his wolf side down like that.

**[…]**

 

“Still can’t believe on how good you are sneaking about”, mumbled Snape, thinking of the times that he could have been caught outside of curfew.

**[…]**

 

“You…remember…that!” stated Sirius and Remus.

 

“More so now, thanks to the bloody dementors”, stated Harry.

 

Tom looked on in horrified that he could remember him murdering his parents when he was a child. Harry noticed this, “We will talk later, Tom”. Tom nodded.

**[…]**

 

“Diggle”, stated Harry.

**[…]**

 

“Apparition”, sneered Draco.

 

Harry did the mature thing he did and just ignored him.

**[…]**

 

“Anything is better than Dudley’s gang”, muttered Harry.

 

“Right that’s it, that’s the end of the chapter”, said Remus, “Do you want to read next Fred?”

 

“Yes”, replied Fred.

 

_Hi everyone_

_Hope you are enjoying what you have read so far._

_Just to let you know, food will be arriving in a second. For you purebloods, even though you hate muggles, you will be sampling some muggle type foods, starting with Pizza. There will be 9 pizzas in total, please take a slice or sample as many as you want from the pizzas, as each one will be different – i.e. with different toppings on._

 

_Severus and Harry, just to let you know that when you are finished with Gringrotts, there will be some people coming back with you. Till then, I let it be a surprise._

_T.R.L. & G.W._

 


	4. The Letters From No One

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The text in bold belongs to J.K. Rowling.

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

“Letters from No One” stated Fred. “How can you have a letter from no one”.

“Letters, Fred, plural”, said Harry.

“It’s your Hogwarts letter, isn’t it?” asked Sirius, with a big grin on it.

“Yes”, replied Harry. “Boy, I enjoyed getting it!”

“Why?” asked Tom.

“You’ll find out!”

[…]

“How long where you in the cupboard?” asked Sirius, seriously.

“Two months. I was allowed to go to school, and do any chores, but once done, I have to be back in the cupboard. In a sense a sort of grounding”, replied Harry, non-pleasantly.

[…]

“Ouch”, replied the twins, rubbing various parts of their body.

"I actually apologised to Mrs Figg regarding what Dudley did", said Harry.

"You shouldn't have apologised for what that whale did", said Remus.

[…]

“That doesn’t make sense!” states Draco.

“Think about it, it makes either Crabbe or Goyle the leader of your group”, replied Harry. Draco suddenly has an horrified look on his face.

[…]

Both Remus and Sirius suddenly looked down, ashamed in what they have done to Snape.

“I’m sorry for all the stuff I did to you when you were at school, Severus”, said Remus. Snape just nods his head slightly at Remus, understanding, but Sirius looked to the floor, feeling conflicted. Harry looked at his godfather and honorary uncle wondering what they did when they were at school. For now he let it lie.

[…]

Everyone’s faces scrunched up, with Draco muttering “Sounds like smelt things”. Those who heard Draco’s mutterings (George and Lucius) started chuckling into their hands, but they covered it by coughing into their hands.

[…]

“Hogwarts”, cheerfully added George.

[…]

“No, Hogwarts”, said George, started to waggling his finger at the book, looking at it thinking it was a five year old..

[…]

“Don’t fall for that!” exclaimed Sirius.

[…]

“Very Slytherin of you”, murmured Snape, Tom, and Lucius.

“Maurader points to be taken off for running away”, said Sirius.

Harry did the mature thing and totally ignored Sirius.

[…]

“Cats are evil”, muttered Sirius.

“Only because our former head of house kept catching you”, said Remus knowingly.

"I actually stood on her once while she was in cat form. Scratched me up pretty bad", admitted Sirius. "I was in detention for a month for that". Suddenly a light when on in Remus head when he said that, because he knew that Sirius had a detention for a month without James being in detention at the same time. Harry snorted at Sirius and gave him a look saying "serves you right".

[…]

“Chocolate is meant for eating, not to be left for several years”, stated Remus.

“Remus has a chocolate addiction”, said Sirius.

“No I don’t, Sirius. Because chocolate is the best food and is meant to be eaten as soon as possible”, countered Remus.

“Hear, hear”, chorused Harry, Fred, George and Draco.

The three Gryffindor’s and Slytherin looked horrified that they agreed on something.

[…]

“Eww!”

[…]

“Eww!”

[…]

“Eww!”

“That image still burns me”, stated Harry. “I’m glad that Hogwarts uniform is the standard black”.

[…]

“God, what a brat!” stated Snape. Everyone looked at Snape as he has sprouted another head.

“I didn’t know you knew that word, professor” asked Harry cheekily. Snape just death glared at Harry for even suggesting it. Both Fred and George secretly hi-fived Harry for talking so bold and for baiting Snape. Snape just thought "just like his mother".

[…]

“Merlin, I’ve forgotten what horrible nicknames she picks for Dudley”, says Harry, rubbing his head, as if trying to get rid of the horrible memories. “It’s one of the main reasons he bullies, it’s all the horrible nicknames he picks for him. It’s embarrassing for him”.

[…]

Harry has no such qualms about it now as he laughs alongside the twins, earning chuckles from the rest of the group.

[…]

“You asked a question”, gasped Sirius in mock shock.

[…]

“I would do a double take myself”, said Remus with a shake of the head.

[…]

Sarcasm so doesn’t work on her thought Snape, trying to stop his eyes from rolling.

[…]

“Why do you always argue in my class, then Potter?” asks Snape.

“I choose my battles, professor”, states Harry. Snape just stares at Harry thinking he's lost it.

[…]

"Get it yourself, you tubs of lard" growled Sirius and Remus.

[…]

“If he connects, I poke him”, growls Sirius and Remus.

[…]

“Yay, your Hogwarts letter”, shouted Sirius excitedly.

“Couldn’t you just shut the hell up, mutt”, sneered Snape.

“Shut up Snivellus”, countered Sirius.

“Both of you shut up”, yelled Harry, “you are worse than children, especially you Sirius”.

[…]

Growls came from Sirius, Remus, Fred and George.

[…]

“What is a stamp?” asked Lucius.

“It shows that the person who is sending it has paid for it to be delivered. Owls don’t send letters, muggles have people to do that”, replied Harry.

[…]

“It was so funny…” said George.

“…that I forgot to laugh”, said Fred.

[…]

“Muggle paper is different”, said Harry before anyone could ask.

[…]

“Pity she didn’t die”, muttered Harry.

“Is she the one you…” asked George.

“Yes”, replied Harry. “Third year”, when he saw questioning looks on Remus and Sirius.

[…]

“Oh, oh, your temper’s going to saw it’s ugly head”, stated the twins.

“You’ve got a temper?” questioned Remus. “I never saw it when I taught you for the year”.

“Only when you do something that usually ticks me off Moony”, replied Harry.

“Moony…” spluttered the twins.

Harry gave the twins the evil look, “Fred, George, I would like you two to meet two of the four marauder’s. Remus is Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, my father James is Prongs, and that traitor Pettigrew is Wormtail”.

“Both a son and godson of a marauder”, said Fred and George, looking from Harry to Sirius to Remus and back again, in complete and utter awe, with their jaws hanging on the floor.

“Flies guys”, stated Harry. Fred quickly shook his head and started reading again.

[…]

“I didn’t eat porridge for a week after that”, stated Harry, looking a little green around the edges.

[…]

“Choke, choke, choke”, chanted George. Tom looked at George thinking he is the person who likes killing, not the other way round. Tom started thinking that he really needs to talk to all the Gryffindor’s in the room, either alone or as a group to ascertain their true intentions.

[…]

“Oh, darn!” stated George with a fist going into his other hand.

[…]

“If we did that to our father, he would walloped us good”, stated Fred and George.

“I would definitely walloped Draco as well if he did that”, said Lucius.

[…]

“Duck and cover”, shouted the twins.

"Why?" asked Lucius.

"Harry's temper is rising", replied the twins, while Harry just glared at the twins, and they noticed. "He's doing it now!"

[…]

Sirius and Remus growled.

“Anyone for some hunting at the next moon”, asked Remus.

Everyone’s eyes bulged. Sirius quickly recovered, “Most certainly Moony, no one hurts my pup”.

[…]

“Oh Merlin”, shivered Sirius, “you’ve got your mother’s temper. My ears haven’t been the same since Hogwarts”.

As soon as Remus saw the questioning looks on Harry’s face, “Sirius’ pranks, and anything which came out of his mouth, literally had Lily going mad. On very rare occasions she would hex Sirius stupid just to get him to see since”.

Harry’s face suddenly gained an evil look. “Sirius, if you carry on being a child, I could do things that would make my mother proud”.

Sirius face had a look of pure horror, “you wouldn’t”.

“He would”, stated the twins. “He has even given us a quite a good dressing down when our pranks went too far at school, he’s better than mum at times”, which both the twins shivered at.  
Snape had a small smile on his face remembering when Lily shouted and ranted both in his presence and at the Marauder's misfortune, which both Lucius and Tom noticed.

[…]

“Go, go, Harry!” shouted the twins, “but it would have been a funny sight”, laughing.

[…]

“Damn!”

[…]

“It was the best position to listen in to the conversation”, stated Harry.

[…]

“If we wanted to follow you, we would have made an effort that you could have seen us”, sneered Snape. Lucius and Tom both agreed on it.

[…]

“Dangerous…nonsense”, growled Remus and Sirius, both of them have their mouths opening and shutting like goldfish, unable to make any more coherent thoughts.

[…]

Sirius and Remus growled.

[…]

“He fit”, squeaked the twins.

“Just his head”, said Harry, smiling, shaking his head.

[…]

Sirius and Remus growled at the mention of the cupboard again, but with Remus’ eyes having an amber look to them.

[…]

The twins chuckled but didn’t elaborate, but Harry knows that Fred changed Ron’s bear into a spider when they were kids.

[…]

“It was”.

[…]

“Second bedroom. That whale of a son had a second bedroom, while you lived in a cupboard”, screeched Remus, and then started muttering “At the next full moon, I will personally make sure that every single member of the Dursley family will be torn apart limb by limb”.

Harry decided to put a hand on Remus’s arm, whispering “Remus, they are not worth it. If we plan this right we can make sure that they won’t hurt me, and try and get Dudley help. Please Remus, listen to me. They think the world of Dudley, they will be more upset if we take Dudley away from them”. Remus looked into Harry’s eyes, softening a touch. “Please just think about it”.

The Slytherin’s in the room were absolutely gobsmacked that Harry could contain a werewolf like that. Unbeknownst to Remus and Harry, Tom overheard what they said and started to plan himself, but he will need the rest of the room’s cunning in order to fully pull of the plan.

[…]

“He kept breaking things”, asked Draco looking absolutely shocked.

“Yeah”, replied Harry, sullenly.

[…]

“Those books are absolutely wonderful”, smiled Harry. “They would have certainly helped Dudley with his dyslexia, because reading books helps with the imagination, and would have helped with his schoolwork as well”.

[…]

“Stop being a spoilt brat”, screamed Draco, startling everyone else. Oh buggar, “I’m sorry father, I didn’t mean to say it aloud, but he was beginning to annoy me”.

“Apology accepted Draco, but next time, do it in a more proper manner for purebloods”, said Lucius. “Also you should apologise to Harry as he is his cousin”.

Before Draco could apologise, Harry waived it off, “Malfoy, I get frustrated with Dudley sometimes and I feel like yelling at him to get him off his backside and be able to do things for himself”. Draco cocked his head to his side thinking, then gave Harry a nod in understanding.

The others in the room watched in fascination that both Draco and Harry could have a conversation without insulting each other and in turn wondering if they can all talk to each other without trying to hex, curse or kill each other, but it would take some time to get each other’s trust to get where they wanted. (A/N: Harry and Severus will start to trust each more after they been to Gringrotts, wink, wink).

[…]

“Since it’s mine, Dudley thinks he should have it”, explained Harry. “Sometimes his mouth engages before his brain has any sense of catching up”. Everyone else snorts in amusement.

“You do that sometimes Harry”, said the twins chuckling, “at least you are not as bad as Ron”.

“Too true”, said Harry, chuckling. When Harry looked up, he sees everyone’s faces, “Ron usually has no tact what-so-ever, and at times he can insult and upset people without even realising it”. The rest of the room went “ah”.

[…]

Snape’s face paled, oh man, troll. Both of the Weasley twins started laughing, “What is wrong with you and strangling people who are bigger than yourself?” as they already heard what Ron and Harry did to the troll when they rescued Hermoine from the troll.

“Before you two ask”, said Harry looking at Remus and Sirius, “you will find out in this book in a few chapters time”.

“Oh, I can’t wait”, said Remus and Sirius sarcastically, causing Harry to grin, thinking crisis avoided at present.

[…]

“Aw, no fair”, pouted the twins.

[…]

“Uh, oh”, stated the twins, looking worried.

“Uh, oh what?” asked Sirius. “What’s wrong with my plans?” asked Harry. Both of whom asked their questions at the same time.

“I’m sorry to say that your plans suck”, stated George.

Remus suddenly started chuckling, and muttered “your father’s plans were just the same. He’s and Padfoot here, their plans usually ended up with us being in detention”.

“Moony on the other hand”, Sirius carried on, “his plans are the ones that didn’t land us in detention”.

Harry and the twins eyes suddenly went wide at that piece of information. They thought that only the map that Moony contributed on, but played pranks as well.

[…]

“Good plan”, said Sirius, as he started to bounce up and down in his seat.

[…]

“Fred, ears”, exclaimed Remus.

“Sorry”, muttered Fred, but grinning.

“Please be the uncle, please be the uncle”, both Sirius and George started changing.

[…]

Both George and Sirius stood and started dancing. Harry couldn’t believe that the twins were not in sync with each other. Both George and Sirius suddenly stopped and looked at each other, eyes wide, then started laughing, muttering “I’m like Sirius/George”.

[…]

“What a b*****d!” exclaimed Remus, Harry’s eyes went wide and looked at Remus, “You swore!” As soon as Remus heard Harry’s voice, he looked at Harry, but instead of Harry looking shocked, he was grinning like mad, and Remus was grateful that Harry was able to calm both himself and the wolf inside him down.

[…]

“Not going to work”, song-sang the twins, Sirius and Remus, with Harry grinning like mad.

[…]

The twins, Sirius and Remus’s eyes went wide, but their minds going “Eww, I think like the drama queen”. Everyone else smirked at their reactions.

[…]

“Aunt Petunia cooked the fruitcake”, stated Harry. “She can’t boil an egg to save her life! I, on the other hand, love to cook, they rather have good meals at the house, than try and eat Petunia’s cooking”.

[…]

Snape smirked. That was one of his ideas.

Harry started chuckling, “As soon as they started coming through the window, it gave Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley heart attacks, but especially Dudley, as he was using the facilities at the time”. The other occupants in the room looked a little green at that implication.

[…]

Fred suddenly stopped reading and looking at Harry, “He’s bleeding cracked!”

“Fred, Vernon cracked a long time ago!” as if he was talking to a five year old.

George, Sirius and Remus chuckled at that exchange, but Lucius started to wonder how the hell Harry is how he is and not what he could have become – a bully.

[…]

Snape smirked again. That was another of his ideas. This time Tom noticed.

“Why are you smirking for, Severus?” asked Tom.

“The letters through the window and in the eggs were my ideas”, stated Snape. “I knew that from growing up with her that I knew she was allergic to eggs. Yes Potter, I knew your mother and aunt when I was growing up”, without even looking at Harry’s curious looks.

[…]

Fred stopped reading again and looked at Harry, “Now she’s bleeding cracked!”

“She’s not as cracked as Vernon is”, replied Harry, having an evil grin on his face.

[…]

“Muggles consider Sunday a day of rest. As I said before, muggles use people to deliver the post, and usually once a day”, stated Harry, before they could ask any questions.

[…]

“Why don’t you pick up one of from the floor, Potter?” sneered Draco.

“I was practising my seeker skills”, countered Harry.

[…]

Growls between Sirius, Remus, Fred and George, but Sirius and Remus were more feral.

[…]

Harry giggled, “he looked scary, but completely stupid at the same time”. Causing the twins to snort.

[…]

“What an idiot!” stated Remus. “Harry, does Dudley ever listen to his parents”.

“Occasionally”.

[…]

“What the hell is he doing now?” asked Draco.

“Running for his life”, replied Harry.

[…]

“Welcome to my/Harry’s life”, muttered Harry/Remus. Then they both looked at each other, as they heard each other’s comment and gave a smile. Since Sirius heard their both comments, just smiled at each other, thanking Merlin that Harry has someone more stable than himself in his life.

[…]

“Who the letter writer was? What are they after? that sort of thing”, stated Harry, thinking back.

[…]

“That’s not food”, shocked Sirius, Fred and George. They love food more than anything, but they rather have a proper meal than have horrible food.

[…]

“Stop staring and help my Harry out”, stated Sirius, offended.

[…]

“Yes, Vernon, listen to the woman. She’s talking sense!” stated Sirius, mock scolding Vernon, as if he was in the room. Snape mentally snorted, but agreed with the mutt, Petunia was making sense.

[…]

“Dudders, daddy went mad a long time ago!” said Harry, as if he was saying it to a five year old.

[…]

Snape flinched at the word snivelled.

[…]

“Happy birthday Harry”, shouted Fred, George and Sirius. Fred and George then proceeded to sing him a Happy Birthday. Harry blushed and put his head into his hands, shaking it at the same time. “You know guys, this was four years ago, right”.

[…]

“Miserable old git”, snarled Sirius.

[…]

“What did he find?” asked Remus, looking extremely worried.

“Nowhere good!” stated Harry shaking his head.

[…]

“Did you get a cold?” asked Sirius.

“I didn’t, but Uncle Vernon did!” said Harry sheepishly.

[…]

“That’s not rations, it’s barely a snack”, cried out Fred, George and Sirius.

[…]

“He definitely needs to be taken down a peg or two, that…that…walrus”, Sirius exclaimed. Remus and Harry just chuckled at his jibe at the man.

[…]

“How much of the rations did you get Harry?” asked Remus.

“Half a banana, before Dudley complained that he was still hungry. He already had his bag of crisps and banana and my bag of crisps”, said Harry, obviously in a stupor. “He definitely needs to go on diet”.

[…]

“Don’t wish that Harry”, said Remus, lightly scolding way.

[…]

“Good plan”, replied Harry.

“I know your plans have gotten better over the years, but you much better thinking on your feet than laid out plans”, said the twins.

[…]

“Do it, do it, do it”, changed George.

[…]

“Fred”, shouted Remus, “sensitive ears”.

“Since it’s in capitals, I have to shout”, replied Fred. The others in the group just groaned.

[…]

“That’s the end of the chapter, who’s…”, said Fred, but was interrupted.

“Right Fred, give the book here”, stated George, snatching the book out of his hands.

“Harry, how do you really survive in that house?” asked Tom.

“Easy, as long I have my imagination, I can be anywhere in the world without fearing the consequences. I just needed a place where I can be myself, without all the fame in the wizarding world, but at the same time, a place where I can be just Harry, not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, just Harry, if that makes sense”, said Harry, looking round.

“To me, Harry, you are just Harry”, said Sirius, with Remus, Fred and George nodding their heads in agreement.

“Okay, let’s try again…” said George.


End file.
